1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package structure. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package structure of flip chip bonding.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of solder balls is used to electrically connect a die and a package substrate in a conventional semiconductor package structure of flip chip bonding. In order to match the position of a conductive trace in the package substrate, the die usually has a redistribution layer, and a circuit of the redistribution layer usually has a pad for a solder ball to be attached on. Because the size of the pad is greater than a line width of the circuit of the redistribution layer, the result may be that a pitch in the circuit of the redistribution layer cannot be effectively reduced. In addition, the number of pads is also limited, precluding an increase in connecting positions for an external connection.